Ulquiorra X Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Ichigo and Ulquiorra's final battle had begun, upon realizing that the love of your life might not survive this fight what will you do? How will the pain of losing a love one feel? I do not own these characters


You stood motionless as Ulquiorra and Ichigo fought, Ulquiorra seemed to be winning and you were so happy, he never lost, and he could never right?

At least that's what you thought anyways, Ichigo lay on the ground, bleeding from the hole in his chest as Orihime shouted his name over and over begging and pleading for him to stay alive, for anything really.

When all of a sudden he began to rise again, only this time a completely hollow and if looks could kill you would have died twice over, you stared wondering what was going on he should have been dead. UIquiorra knows how to kill so how was this time any different? You look over at him worried as he simply states " This can't be, you can't be alive." before the battle begins all over again, only this time Ichigo has the upper hand.

You, Orihime and Uryu stare in shock as Ulquiorra's arm is cut off by the hollow, "ULQUIORRA!" You cry out tears beginning to form in your eyes at the sight of the man you love being beaten by a mere human boy, he looks over at you for a moment before his arm regenerates, you knew that he could regenerate anything, but if his organs or brain are crushed he will surely die, those are the only things he can not fix.

As the battle continues on you watch in horror as Ulquiorra is hurt over and over, every hit he tries to land on his opponent doesn't work, it's useless and you know it. There's no way he can win, you wish you could believe in him but at this time hope isn't something you have.

Ichigo cuts through ulquiorra's chest, and as he lay on the ground he looks up at Ichigo and says "Do it." causing you to sob as you try to rush over only stopping because he gives you a look of sadness, knowing he's going to die anyways.

You stand there watching, time seems to slow down and your mind wonders to happier times, when you and Ulquiorra would spend your time walking around the building and training, you laughing and him giving you the tiniest of smiles when you two were alone, oh how you loved him.

Everything about him to you was in a sense perfect, his beautiful green eyes, his soft black hair, the way he acted and how he was, everything.

~Flashback~

You sat in your room staring off into space, Ulquiorra had been sent to the human world with that idiot Yammy, and the whole time you just sat patiently waiting for the love of your life to return. You were so out of it you didn't notice him quietly step into the room and make his way over to you.

He sat beside you, lifting and playing with a piece of your long (h/c) hair, causing you to snap out of it and look over at him, your eyes widening and a small blush covering your cheeks as you leap into his arms, causing you both to fall back onto the bed "I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!" You say happily until you notice the position you're both in.

You hovering over him, straddling and pinning him to the bed, you turn a deep shade of red and quickly begin getting off of him mumbling a lot of sorry's as you do, he just smiles and flips the two of you, causing you to be the one lying under him.

"Ulquiorra.." You say the sight of him like this takes your breath away, he kisses your forehead before slowly leaning in and leaving a light kiss upon your lips, causing you to gasp in surprise, you were the one to kiss him usually. You pull back after a couple seconds, the need for air was a pain.

He kisses your forehead again before quietly saying "I love you (y/n)." as he gets up and off of you gently helping you up as well. "I love you too." You say hugging him tightly smiling to yourself.

~End Flashback~

When you finally realize you had zoned out, it looks like this will be the last time you ever get to see him, his wing begins to disappear and you rush towards him only inches away as you sob his name, just before you can reach him he whispers "I love you." and disappears forever.

Your eyes widen as you fall to your knees and sob as hard as you can, "Ulquiorra! Don't leave me! Please! Come back! I-I love you!" you say even though nothing will bring him back.


End file.
